$ F = \left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 8 \\ 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$